Didn't Know
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: Who could blame you? It didn't feel like it anyways… [Implied!Kanda x Reader]


**EDIT as of 12-31-13: **HAPPY- Ah... well... it isn't a New Year yet... but I won't be able to upload it when it is, so... **HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR!** *pops confetti* Heh, I apologize if my writing was a bit crappy and... choppy *cringes* ... but it's a new year, right? *spins around* Have a very happy new year filled with lotsa new stuff and flying Timcanpies and such!

**Minori:** This happened to me at like, 11 at night… I really thought they were gunshots…

**Kieri:** *facepalm*

**Minori:** Kieri-chan and I have a three chat for texting with one of our other friends. And at around 12:59, they were both saying Happy New Year. Of course, I was confused out of my wits and was all: _" . Whaaat? Today's New Years?_" *mildly surprised* I dunno, I just immediately started writing this after that… cheerful conversation. And as for the negativity comment, I say, "Yeah! If you're asking me to be positive, then you might as well ask the whole world to do that!" Although, I'm not _that_ negative—

**Kieri:**—yes she is.

**Minori:** *ignoring* Well, first off, I was _tired_ and I'm just… _logical!_ And happen to have this thing for pointing out the facts! I mean, if we know we can't go somewhere and you still choose try and lighten the situation… *stares intently at Kieri* then… I dunno, I say, fook it! Let's stay inside and watch anime, choose another day! YAY FOR ANI—!

**Kieri:** *sets down pan and grumbles* Pfft, _logical_, there isn't anything _wrong_ with coming up with good alternatives; you're just a lazy ass. *sigh* In any case, most of the things the bishie said down there is what Pessimist-chan responded to us.

**Minori:** *groans* I'm such a terrible person… T . T WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY AND OPTIMISTIC?!

**Kieri:** *rolls eyes* Since when have you ever cared about being, "_happy and optimistic?_"

**Minori:** …Good point.

**Kieri:** … -.- Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Minori-chan and I do not own _D. Gray Man_. If we did—well, we wouldn't want the rating on this fic to go up, now do we?

**Minori:** We also don't own Florence + The Machine's _The Drumming Song, _but if you wanna check it out, click here! ;D

* * *

_Who could blame you? It didn't feel like it anyways…_

* * *

It was late at night. You were a little wary about going to bed because you had thought you heard noise—almost akin to gunshots, outside and it worried you.

"Idiot, just get your ass in bed. It's nothing."

Even though you were a retired exorcist, the adrenaline still ran through your blood and you felt that you still had to be on your game. The akuma were gone, but there were still people left (although you could easily over power them—'_which was never any fun_...' you thought with a pout).

You uncrossed your arms and closed the shades. "Just a little wary, that's all..." You crossed your arms as you cautiously walked over to the bed.

"There isn't anything to be _wary_ about." Kanda looked at you, probably thinking about how much of an idiot you are for worrying, before laying back in bed. Besides, he would've sensed an akuma earlier on.

You turned off the lamp on his nightstand and crawled over the ex-swordsman. You _were_ really tired though; you had been training all day and were in dire need of some rest...

You snuggled up to the man and let out a content sigh. Kanda hadn't responded, apparently he wasn't all that comfortable with you using him as your pillow— how _affectionate_ of him. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

"Night Yu..." you murmured.

"Don't call me that..." he grumpily demanded.

"You know you love me~"

"Che," was all that he responded with. You closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**. . .**

_As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

You groaned, what the hell was that noise?

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound_

You couldn't see a thing, but as you blearily looked around, you saw your phone on the night table next to Kanda lighting up. Kanda had stirred, but he hadn't woken up...yet.

_Louder than sirens, louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell—_

You carefully reached over his sleeping form to grab your phone and looked at the screen— or the _time_ to be more exact.

_ '__12:01A.M...' _you thought as you pursed your lips, the taste of your mouth slightly waking you up.

Now why in the hell— why was _Lavi_ calling you at this time?! First of all, it was late and you just happened to wonder what in the Lord's name _possessed_ _him_ to call you at this time. You just woke up from a great dream— you glanced at Kanda from the corner of your eye —and you were freaking tired, _just_ on the verge on falling asleep again.

Even though you would've liked to hang up, you didn't. Lavi was still a good friend and you didn't know if he needed help or anything. So you answered the phone and slowly put it to your ear.

_ '__This had better be important…'_

"H-Hello?" you croaked, not bothering to clear the grogginess out of your voice. You flopped yourself face down on the mattress, forgetting about Kanda for a moment and waited for an answer.

"Yo **[Y/N]**-chan, how's it going?!" Lavi happily greeted.

Wha— why was he so cheerful? And at _this_ time?!

This drew you to one conclusion. "Lavi, are you drunk?" you asked. "'Cause m' not staying over at your house again," you blandly added, running a hand through your disheveled hair.

"Nah~ not this time," Lavi said, chuckling. "Don't you know what today is?!"

"...Tuesday," you bluntly responded.

You heard some voices in the background and impatiently waited for him to get back on the damn phone so you could curse him out. He _knew_ how crabby you could get this late in the night, and especially those times when he knew that you were having _those_ dreams that you both knew weren't coming back.

"Is that her?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yup~!" Lavi's cheerful voice replied.

You irritably sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose, desperately trying to stay awake. "Lavi, look," you irritably sighed, "if you called up to tell me that it's fat Tuesday, I'll see to it that I come over your apartment and personally beat the ever loving—"

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**" you heard Allen, Lenalee, Krory and Lavi scream. You almost dropped your phone on the floor and struggled to keep it in your hands. Once you had a steady grip on your cell, you placed your phone away from your ear and blankly stared at it.

After a moment of silence, you responded with a, "What?"

Lavi's voice soon came back on the phone and he chuckled. "It's New Years **[Y/N]**! You didn't know?!"

"Lavi, I'd appreciate it if you stopped _screaming_ into the receiver."

"Hah, sorry..." Lavi sheepishly said.

"It doesn't even feel like New Year's..." you mumbled, scratching your head. "I thought it was still December thirtieth."

"Well, it's New Years!"

"Yeah, we've established that," you deadpanned.

"—Who the _hell_ are you talking to at this time?!" asked Kanda in his hoarse, groggy voice—which was turning you on... was it considered normal for your _hormones_ to be more awake than you were at the moment?

... Well, even so, you figured that he'd wake up some time...

"Lavi," you responded. "He and the gang called up to say Happy New Year's."

Kanda growled, his weight now being supported by his elbows.

"So? Hang up!"

"Now, now Yu-dear," you yawned, "... that'd be _awfully_ rude of me."

It was amazing that you still had the energy to be a smart ass...

Feeling a tiny breeze, you blinked when your cell was suddenly gone from your grasp. Kanda sat up and snatched the phone out of your hand, but... you hadn't even seen that...

He then growled into the receiver, "Go. To. **Bed**."

You watched in amusement as your boyfriend looked ready to go over there and beat the crap out of Lavi.

_ '__Oh, Lavi…'_ you thought with a chuckle.

"Do you even know how fucking late it is?!" he yelled. "Who the hell cares?!" Kanda's other hand gripped the sheets, and you were certain he was going to pop a vein in the process.

"Now, now Yu," Lavi scolded, "no negativity, it's a New Year~"

As you heard the conversation, you raised an eyebrow. You know you're asking for too much when you're asking _Kanda_ to be more positive.

"Do me a favor and tell the other seven billion people residing on Earth that."

You both heard a shuffling sound over the phone and looked over to see Kanda ready to throw your phone at the wall.

"You're ruining the mood Ba-Kanda. Always leave it to _you_ to mess things up," Allen shot back.

"Why you little FU—"

You plucked the phone out of Kanda's hands and put it to your ear. "Thanks for calling you guys, we," you heard a grumble, "er, _I_ really appreciate it."

Allen's tone had reverted back to his friendly one when he spoke. "No problem **[Y/N]**-ch—"

The phone was snatched out of your hand and thrown out the nearest window.

"_Kanda~!_" you whined. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Che, they all piss me off..." Kanda muttered as he lay down again.

Not in the mood to argue, you sighed and laid yourself down too. Snuggling into the man's chest, you kissed Kanda's cheek as you said, "Can't wait until you take me to the store to buy me a new phone~"

"Yeah, right..." Kanda's muffled voice scoffed. You could pay for your own damn phone, or better yet, Lavi for calling you in the first place.

… Well, at least you were getting a new phone for the New Year's... yay?

* * *

**Kieri:** Hope you enjoyed! *smiles as she checks off resolutions list*

**Minori: ***sits in emo corner* Was dah point anyways… life goes on… I get to see the same morons at school again anyway…

**Kieri:** -_- *sigh* this girl is such a pessimist *drags away*

**Minori:** *grumbles* Happy (extremely belated srsly… it's like February now…) New Year… wherever you are…


End file.
